Las leonas no tiemblan
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Todo se estaba desbordando, cada persona que le importaba estaba cada vez más lejos de ella. Ahora era imputada y exhibida como una mísera mujer más. Las culpas, las verdades, las mentiras, los secretos, el amor hacia su hermano... Todo la estaba haciendo caer y temblar... (Adv: Este POV contiene SPOILER)


**Título: ****Las leonas no tiemblan**

**Pairing:**** Cersei's POV**

**Disclaimer:**** Juego de tronos no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivos de George R.R Martin, yo tan sólo me dedico a shippear un poco**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes.**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita y cursiva: Citaciones del personaje, pensamientos, etc**_

(*) "": Citaciones de acciones pasadas dentro de un Flash Back

**Atención: Este POV puede contener SPOILERS**

El suave goteo que caía del techo le había hecho volver a la realidad. No entendía como alguien como ella tenía que estar en una situación tan degradante. Su vestido rojo con tonos dorados estaba sucio, lleno de mugre de todos los días que llevaba encarcelada. Podía ver desde su celda aquellos huesos de dragón, quizá ser una Targaryen la hubiera salvado de aquella situación…

Se mordió el labio con frustración, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar conforme se acercaba el día. Su pequeño Tommen estaba muy lejos de sus brazos, quizá a esas alturas la odiara… Se aferró a sí misma al pensar aquello. Había perdido a sus tres hijos, jamás podría volver a abrazarlos, acariciarlos, verlos crecer… Y todo por aquellos malditos monstruos que habían querido ponerles las garras encima…

No podía acabar de aquella manera, no sin poder luchar como la leona que era, sin embargo la soledad le daba pocos puntos para escapar… Estaba sola y su hermano no estaba a su lado.

**- Jaime…** - Susurró.

_Corría apresurada en la oscuridad de la noche, agarraba la falda de su vestido levantándolo con sus manos para no tropezar ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué momento se había convertido la noche en una pesadilla? _

_No quería llorar, callaba sus gemidos conforme se acercaba a casa, si su padre se enteraba de que había salido sin permiso no se pensaría dos veces lo de darle una buena bofetada. Entró por la cocina intentando que no se escuchara el chaqueteo de sus tacones, si alguna sirvienta la veía sería su fin. Su corazón se movía acelerado en su pecho, la mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo la estaba volviendo loca. Se apresuró a subir los escalones para arroparse en las sábanas de su hermano, eso la tranquilizaría, siempre conseguía hacerlo…._

_Cada escalón era un momento de esa noche en su cabeza. Se acordaba de como su amiga Melara se había colado esa noche en su habitación, hablándole de que había una bruja cerca de su hogar. La sola idea de saber sobre su futuro la hizo levantarse de la cama, vestirse y ponerse una capa… para cubrir sus caracoles dorados. En el jardín les había esperado Jeyne y los tres niños se habían adentrado en los campamentos para saber un poco más de sí mismos._

_- __**Melara **__– Susurró al llegar al último escalón quedándose quieta – __**Si no hubieras querido quitarme a Jaime esto no habría pasado…**__ - Se quitó la culpa de ello, intentando concienciarse que había sido culpa de la Hetherspoon._

_El forcejeo, los gritos de la chica y verla caer al pozo era lo único que había en su cabeza. Jamás saldría de allí y tampoco se concienció que pudiera hacerlo. Abrió la puerta de los aposentos que compartía con su hermano mellizo, se subió a la cama, gateando hasta él como si se tratase de un pequeño gato y se aferró a su pecho - __**Jaime **__- Susurró intentando despertarle – __**Jaime…**_

_El rubio se movió un poco abrazando a su hermana como siempre había hecho, suspiró un poco y se volvió a dormir profundamente – __**Sé que jamás te casarás con otra que no sea yo**__ – Susurró acariciando el pelo dorado del chico – __**No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí… -**__ Se aferró a él, sus facciones eran demasiado serias como para ser una niña de tan sólo once años. Para ella Jaime Lannister era su mundo, haber nacido a la misma vez que él le daba el motivo de que uno no sería nada sin el otro. Cuando nacieron, él había agarrado el piececito de su hermana sin querer dejarla sola en ningún momento. No dejaría que nadie le quitara a su hermano, nadie. – __**Melara quería meterse entre nosotros.**__ – Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, su corazón se calmó, sus latidos eran suaves cuando le tenía a su lado. Ya no tenía miedo._

Miró hacia los barrotes, el rechineo de la cerradura la hizo levantarse, esperaba que fuera Tommen que quisiera verla, que quisiera darle algún tipo de penitencia por cada uno de los malditos pecados que corrían por su cuerpo, sin embargo sólo eran tres guardias los cuales la llevaron con crueldad y brusquedad al septo.

Cada paso hacia que pudiera escuchar su respiración agitarse, por más que sus puños estuvieran cerrados y su cabeza estuviera bien alta, no se dejaría ver caer delante de aquellas personas, no lo hizo cuando su esposo la dio de lado, no lo haría ahora.

Fuera la gente la abucheaba, le gritaba, le tiraba algunas hortalizas deseando que le dieran en la cara, sin embargo la reina regente siguió con su cabeza bien alta mirando a todos lados esperando ver a su hermano.

"_**Ven enseguida, te necesito como nunca te he necesitado antes, te amo, te amo, ven enseguida…"**_

Sus rodillas se hincaron en el suelo, los soldados daban más protagonismo a aquella mujer a la que maldecían. Su piel se erizó en el momento que a lo lejos entre la gente vio a Melara, mirándola con odio, juzgándola por todo lo que había hecho, la señalaba y quería venganza. La venganza que no había tenido…

Un tirón de su pelo la hizo perder toda la vida, dureza y fuerza que tenía como mujer y reina. Su pelo caía a su alrededor, su melena de leona había desaparecido y su ropa era rasgada. No quería llorar, no quería hablar y que su penitencia fuera más horrible, se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar al frente.

"_**Soy Cersei Lannister, reina regente y señora de Roca Casterly. Soy la leona que protege a sus crías con uñas y dientes. Una mujer maldita que ama a su hermano y amante"**_

Otro golpe en su cuerpo la hizo levantarse, caminaba de forma lenta, sin detenerse en ningún momento, intentaba pensar que en el final de aquella pesadilla el rubio estaría esperándole, tendiéndole su mano como había hecho en más de una situación.

"**Deja de engañarte, él también te ha dado la espalda, no vendrá a por ti"**

Sus pies eran golpeados por la muchedumbre, su piel nívea era coloreada de morado por los golpes que recibía de cada persona, pero aun así no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento, las leonas no temblaban…


End file.
